


Princess.

by casliyn



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: The life of high-schooler Amy Brookheimer during her four years at St.John's College High School(The Modern Day High School AU No One Asked For)





	Princess.

Freshman Year; 2012

 

“What do you think about Dan Egan?” Sue asked Amy Brookheimer as they walked their way across the large St. John’s College High School Campus side by side.

 

Amy ran a hand over her silky french braids as she rolls her eyes, “What is there to think about, he’s a literal carbon copy of every wannabe jock out of every single teen high school movie..” she says as she holds the strap of her backpack as the other hangs off.

 

She hears Sue chuckle slightly, “That’s a little harsh..” Sue says as she opens the door and lets Amy enter before her, “Oh well..life is harsh..” Amy shrugs her shoulders which causes Sue to chuckle once again. The two make their way towards Sue’s locker and they stop in front of it.

 

“So are you coming over tonight?” Sue asks as Amy fixes her Uniform Jacket, “My parents are out tonight and they just reloaded my card and we can order takeout and rent some chick-flicks all while studying about Cultures and Civilization..” she says taking out her textbooks and placing them back in the locker.

 

Amy sighs as Sue closes her locker and sighs as they make their way to the classroom, “Hopefully, Sophie would have to drop me off..and lord knows she can’t drive for shit, I’ll never get there..” she rolls her eyes as they walk side by side.

 

“This may be typical as fuck, but I literally cannot stand being a fucking Freshman.,” she says as they enter they enter the classroom and make their way towards their seats. “I mean my parents are treating me like a five-year-old and I can’t even go out without my dad having a panic attack.” Amy huffs out.

 

They slide into their seats and prepare for their Comparative Cultures and Geography class by pulling out their pencil bags and their binders. “I mean isn’t it better that they keep an eye on you versus letting you roam free like a gazelle in the grass or whatever- like Sophie…” Sue says and takes a sip of her water.

 

The bell rings and the class is brought to attention to the front of the room.

 

“Class, please pass forward all of your essays, it’s the beginning of class and they’re currently due.” Mr. Hepburn announces to the class. Amy grabs the thick stapled pages and dusts them off with a smirk towards Sue which causes her to smirk.

 

“This looks like an A to me if I do say so myself…” Amy whispers as she passes the paper forward.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself too much Princess..” she hears a smug voice say behind her, she rolls her eyes and snatches the paper from behind her and sends a death glare towards Dan.

 

He gives her a smirk and she flips him off successfully without Mr.Hepburn noticing, “Don’t call me that Asshole..” she rolls her eyes and passes his paper forward.

 

“So the Princess has a dark side..” she hears Dan teasing her and she rolls her eyes.

 

“So the Asshole has no pick-up lines?” she turns back towards Dan and gives him a smirk and pout on her lips.

 

Amy turns back around and remains fixated on the latest presentation of class.

* * *

  
Amy made her way out of the large school building shortly after school and debate practice and walked towards her mother’s Mercedes.

 

“I’ll call you if I’m on my way to your house later.,” Amy says as she and Sue enter the parking lot and she makes her way towards her mother’s car.

 

“Alright. See you then.” she shrugs her shoulders and steps into her mother's car leaving Amy alone to quickly adjust her purple sweatshirt.

 

“Hey Princess..” she hears a familiar voice say behind her which causes her to turn around in annoyance.

 

She sees Dan with his usual smug look on his face and his usual kept haircut and his football jersey on. “See you at the Football game this Friday?” he says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively towards Amy which almost causes her to throw up in her mouth.

 

She chuckles, “No Dan, you will not see me at the Football game because unlike you I actually want to have an education..” she points at herself with her finger which causes him to smile. “That’s fine..” he holds his hands up in defense.

 

“Whatever Elle Woods thing you’ve got on is very hot.,” he says smirking at her up and down. “Oh shut up you asshole..” she rolls her eyes at him and turns around and makes her way towards her mother’s car.

 

“See you later Princess..” Dan smirks at her and walks away from her as she makes her way to her mother’s car.

 

She opens the back door and slides in annoyed avoiding her sisters gaze.

 

“Were you just talking to Dan Egan?” Sophie says turning around and staring at her, “No, more like he was talking to me..” she mutters out rolling her eyes and crossing her legs.

 

She hears Sophie makes kissing noises which cause her to roll her eyes, “Sounds like Amy’s got a boyfriend..” Sophie says in a sing-song voice. “Sophie, leave your sister alone..” her mother scolds Sophie as she begins to drive off.

 

Amy buckles her seatbelt and leans back into her seat, “Now Amy, he is a pretty cute boy…” her mother smiles up at her from the mirror which causes Amy to roll her eyes. “Mom, please stop talking..” she says annoyed.

* * *

Somehow her parents agree to let her go hang out with Sue- given that it is a Friday after all and Amy can’t take another moment of being in her house with Sophie.

“I cannot believe that my parents let me come over..” Amy says as they sit in Sue’s bedroom and watch reruns of ‘Will & Grace’ on TV while sitting on her bed. Sue shrugs her shoulders and hands, Amy, the popcorn bowl.

 

“Maybe they decided that two daughters were too annoying for the night..” she says as they sit on the bed. Amy shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of her soda, “Probably, I can’t wait till the day Sophie finally gets knocked up my dad just might die from it..” she says sinking into the seat.

 

Sue smirks at Amy and extends her soda bottle to Amy’s, “Text me when it happens?”, Amy clinks Sue’s bottle with hers, “Deal..”. She leans back into the seat.

 

A few hours into their hangout, the two girls continue watching television as they eat the Pizza they ordered and snuck some of Mrs. Wilson’s wine coolers.

 

“Okay, what about this..” Sue holds her hand up, “Fuck, Marry or Kill..” she sits up from the bed, “Jonah Ryan, Dan Egan, and Ed Webster..” she says to Amy which causes Amy to making a vomiting noise and rolls her eyes.

 

She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, “I’d rather shoot myself..” she says rolling her eyes.

 

Sue shrugs her shoulders, “I want to fucking kill them all but I guess I’ll kill Jonah first..” she says shrugging her shoulders hesitantly.

 

“Okay, then who next?” Sue says tapping the glass bottle.

 

“I guess I’ll...marry Ed, he seems decent enough..” she says with a small smirk which causes Sue to laugh, “I’m sorry but I was not expecting that..” she holds her hand up in defense.

 

“So that leaves…” Amy rolls her eyes at Sue who rolls her arms, “Please don’t make me say it..” she rolls her eyes t her friend yet again.

 

“Fine.” Sue shrugs her shoulders and takes a swig of the wine cooler.

 

“But you totally want to hook up with Dan Egan.” Sue says smirking as Amy chokes on her drink, “Shut the fuck up!” Amy pushes Sue slightly, “Your words not mine..” she holds her hands up defensively.

 

She rolls her eyes and leans back on the bed, “Maybe you can ask him out for Homecoming..” Sue suggests which causes her to roll her eyes, “That’ll never happen..” she chuckles out as she focuses her hazy gaze on the television.

 

“Well, I’d never say never..” Sue jokes with Amy as she takes a bite of her pizza yet again. Amy’s face scrunches up in confusion, “Why would you say that?” Amy asks with her eyebrow raised.

 

“The Spring Formal is coming up..do you really think that your mother is going to let you take photos all by yourself?” Sue asks Amy with a teasing smirk and rise of an eyebrow. Amy releases a deep breath, “Fuck you’re right..” Amy admits sheepishly as she rubs her temple.

 

She runs a hand through her wavy blonde hair.

“Most likely Ed will ask you, you know he has a crush on you..” Sue waves a hand to Amy who releases a small chuckle and a roll of her eyes.

 

“I’d rather slice my arm off than go with any of those boys..” Amy says as she leans back into the pillow and rubs her temples.

 

She was half joking and half serious.

* * *

 

A week before the dance Amy gracefully exited her third-period Biology class and make her way towards her locker.

 

She makes her way down the somewhat crowded halls and steps in front of her locker and expertly begins to scroll in her combination and pops open the locker and begins to exchange her Biology textbook and notebook for her Health binder and notebook.

 

“Princess, got a second?” she hears a gloating voice call out behind her which ultimately causes her to roll her eyes,

she mumbles under her breath in annoyance.

 

Amy directs her attention to her locker and getting out the remaining materials she needs as Dan approaches her.

 

She looks up as Dan strolls up to her locker with his jacket slung over his shoulder as he leans against the lockers. “For you?” she gives him a slight smile, “No.” her smile drops into a frown as she slams her locker door shut.

 

She zips her backpack shut and slings it over her shoulder and begins to walk away from Dan and his smirking face. “I’m going to take that reaction as a yes..” Dan says jogging ahead so he’s right next to Amy and they walk down the hall.

 

Amy rolls her eyes as Dan begins to babble on and on within his own conversation, “Listen Dan..” she turns her body towards Dan and extends her hand. “Why you’ve been calling me Princess for the past two years is beyond me but not only is it belittling but annoying as hell..” she eyes him up and down.

 

Dan chuckles and holds his hand up in defense, “Hold up now Ames..”

 

“Don’t call me that..” she looks away from him and watches all of the students settle into seats and onto the floor for their current 20-minute break.

 

“Fine, Amy..” he shrugs his shoulder with a smile. “I just wanted to know if you were free next week..” Dan shrugs his shoulders.

 

Amy chuckles as she fixes her crisp black jacket, “Why did you need a model to flaunt on your arms for the dance..” she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

 

Dan laughs at Amy, “No, I actually needed a date and I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me..” he says smugly which causes Amy to laugh uncontrollably.

 

“You...and me?” she says pointing at the both of them.

 

“Don’t make it sound so far-fetched sweetheart.,” he says running a hand down her tense arm which causes Amy’s body to tense up under his touch.

 

She gives him a smile and removes his hand, she looks around at the other girls in the hallway who secretly point and gawk at the two. “I am not your sweetheart.,” she says sweetly.

 

“Who do you think you are?” she says smirking at him. “Dan Egan, we’ve known each other since the 5th grade..it’s pretty obvious.” he shrugs his shoulders as he states the obvious.

 

Amy runs a hand through her hair, “Well newsflash I’m not one of these little pansies that melt and sob after they hear one of your corny ass pick up lines..” she says to him sweetly with a smile.

“Listen, Amy, I’m just trying to ask you out to the dance,” he says in defense with a large smile.

 

“That’s not the only thing you want.” she shakes her head and narrows her eyes at him.

 

“Fine, I also want to get to know you..” he points at Amy.

 

Amy looks at her feet on the ground avoiding Dan’s gaze. She had to admire Dan’s attempts of contact with her, she knew that she made her hatred of Dan very clear over the past few years.

 

“How about I make a bet with you” Dan suggests with a challenging smirk which causes Amy to look back up at him. “This’ll be interesting..” she huffs out and returns her gaze to Dan.

 

“Hepburn is giving us our essays back..” he says explaining to a somewhat intrigued Amy, “If I get a higher grade than you...I get to take you to the dance and after I can take you for a proper date..” he smirks at her.

 

Amy bites her bottom lip, “Alright..and if I win, then you have to bomb your next two assignments in Hepburn’s class..like that’ll be hard.” Amy smirks and shrugs her shoulders which causes Dan to lean forward, “Done.”

 

The two shake hands and Amy look out of the corner of her eye and sees Sue making her way up the stairs and into the building. “I’ll see you in class, I hope you’ve got a pretty dress already..” he says as Dan looks her up and down and begins to walk away from her.

 

Amy turns around and watches Dan saunter away from her and she hears a pair of shoes frantically walk up behind her. “Is there any particular reason that you were talking to Dan Egan for longer than 5 minutes?” Sue says breaking Amy out of her gaze.

 

Amy releases a deep breath, “I think we’re going to the dance together..” she says hesitantly.

* * *

  
In a surprise and shocking turn of events, Dan ultimately won the bet and Amy was his date for the upcoming dance.

 

So Amy decided to wear her nicest white sundress with spaghetti straps that rested stopped above her knees. She figured it was appropriate and it was nice enough to get her through the evening.

 

In an even more shocking turn of events, she actually somewhat enjoyed herself at the dance with Dan that the feeling somewhat made her nauseous but she quickly subsided the feeling after the dance when they were walking towards the Parlor.

 

“Did you have a nice time?” Dan says looking at Amy who has her arms crossed, “Yeah..” she gives him a slight smile, “I had a pretty fun time..” Amy admits as Dan opens the doors to the Ice Cream Parlor and opens it for her.

 

Taken aback by the action she enters the parlor and feels her stomach rumble at the sweet scent of Ice Cream. “Get anything you want..” he waves at the Ice Cream, “I’m family friends with the owner of this place..” he says with a smile at Amy.

 

Amy smiles up at Dan and bites her bottom lip.

 

“Danny Egan!” a voice bellows out as a woman comes from behind and walks behind the counter, “To what do we owe the pleasure?” the red-haired woman greets the two. Dan gives the woman a smile, “Nice to see you Mrs. Williams…” he greets the woman.

 

“And who might this lovely girl be?” the woman smiles at Amy which makes Amy uncomfortably smile, “This is Amy Brookheimer, we just came from the dance at school and figured we’d come by and get some Ice Cream..” Dan introduces her before Amy has a chance to.

 

“Oh! Well nice to meet you, Amy..” Mrs. Williams smiles brightly at Amy, “I won’t take up you two’s time any longer..what would you like tonight?” she says clapping her hands. Amy and Dan both settle on an Ice Cream Sundae with Cookies N’ Creme Ice Cream and drizzled with sprinkles and chocolate.

 

They both sit in the booth and wait for their sundae.

 

A few moments after sitting around in the semi-busy parlor their sundae arrives and they grab their spoons and dig into the desert.

 

“It’s so weird seeing you away from school..” Amy admits as she licks the ice cream off of her spoon which causes Dan to look back at her with a small chuckle, “Why do you say that? You miss seeing me in that uniform?” he wiggles his eyebrows smugly at Amy which causes her to roll her eyes.

 

“No loser..” she says with a chuckle, “..What I meant is that it’s different seeing you outside of school without girls drooling over you and Jonah running behind you like a lost puppy..” she says raising her eyebrows and laughing at the image of Jonah running around after Dan.

 

Dan must visualize the image too because soon he’s laughing too. “Does all the attention I get make you jealous Sweetheart?” he gives Amy a pouty face which causes her to elbow him under the table.

 

Amy feels her face flush up with red as she chuckles to hid her nervousness.

 

She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. She had to admit that Dan wasn’t the worst person physically and that he was pretty attractive- as much as it annoyed her to admit it to herself.

 

“Oh get over yourself..” she rolls her eyes at Dan. Their eyes meet which causes Amy to blush and look away, hating herself on the inside for showing too much of herself.

 

After they finish their sundae Amy gets a text from her sister that she’s waiting for her outside.

 

“Well Dan..I hate to admit it but I had a pretty nice night tonight.,” she says as they exit the Parlor and they walk down the sidewalk once Amy points out her sister's car.

 

Dan smiles to himself as he watches Amy awkwardly avoid his eyes, “Does that mean we can have another date..” he says grabbing Amy’s arm gently.

 

Amy finally looks up into his eyes, “I’ll think about it..” she whispers and in a total surprise to them both she leans forward and places a kiss on his cheek and with that, she makes her way towards the passenger side of the car and drives off leaving a smirking Dan.

 

Spoiler: It's not their last date

* * *

  
  
Sophomore Year; 2013

 

"Amy Honey, how has school been lately?" her mother asks as the family sits around the table and eats dinner. "I mean you and Sue have been in so much studying your dad and I are getting a bit worried.." her mother says tapping her husband's arm which causes him to nod along with his wife.

 

Amy continues eating her salad, "School is you know..same old same old.." she shrugs her shoulders honestly.

 

She hears her sister release a deep breath, "Jesus Amy, even my unborn child gets out more than you do.." Sophie rolls her eyes at her younger sister and points at her pregnant belly-oh yeah, much to no one's surprise Sophie got pregnant.

 

Amy almost spits out her water but instead chokes on it, "That's borderline impossible due to the fact that you're two months pregnant and the child won't even come out for the next seven months.." she rolls her eyes at her sister.

 

"I know finishing college for you was tough but don't give away your stupidity that easy.." Amy narrows her eyes at her sister.

 

"Girls! Girls! Enough of this fighting.." their father holds up a hand, Sophie rolls her eyes and grabs another bread roll, "It's fine Daddy, it's good Amy has been paying attention in Health.." she shrugs her shoulders and continues to dig into her plate.

 

"No Sophie, your father is right.." her mother speaks out, "You arguing with your little sister will stress you and the baby out.." her mother says with a worried look on her face. Amy quickly finishes her food and walks it over to the sink and quickly rinses it.

 

"I'm going back upstairs- I have to study.." Amy makes her way towards the door.

 

"Oh Amy, we all know you're about to go upstairs and talk to...

Sophie fans herself dramatically as Amy stops in her tracks and turns towards her sister. She quickly crosses her arms as she feels her parents gaze fall on her.

 

"Oh, Danny Egan?" Her mother gleefully exclaims, "How is he-I haven't seen him in a while.." her mother leans forward in excitement. Amy feels her heart beating in her chest as she hears her sister chuckling gleefully at her embarrassment.

 

"He's fine, I actually haven't talked to him in a while.." Amy lies through her gritted teeth as she makes her way back towards the staircase. "I'm going to my room.." she throws her hands up in defense and walks up the staircase.

 

She throws herself into her bedroom annoyed and closes the door shut. She releases a deep breath and makes her way over to her MacBook and iPhone. She runs a hand through her silky blonde hair and flings herself into her office chair.

 

“I can’t fucking stand this house..” she shakes her head and wipes off her sweaty forehead. She brings her right knee into her chest and spins around in her office chair.

* * *

  


The following Saturday afternoon Amy somehow convinced Sue to cover for her so she could go over to Dan’s house to fill in a lazy Saturday.

 

She found herself walking up the familiar driveway of the large mansion and knocks on the wooden front door and waiting on her heels. She dusts off her jeans and black long-sleeved shirt out of being nervous.

 

She pulled out her phone and texted Sue to remind her when she was back on this side of town so she could come back and pick her back up.

 

The door swings open revealing a smiling Dan in jeans and a baseball tee.

“Hey Princess..” he greets her smugly which causes her to roll her eyes and enter the house. “That’s not my name..” she walks past him jokingly and makes her way towards his living room where she was already familiar.

 

She throws herself onto the couch and grabs the remote to the flat screen tv mounted on the wall. “You already know the rules, Amy..” he shrugs to her as he walks over and grabs the popcorn bowl and makes his way towards the couch.

 

Amy slides off her sandals and stretches her legs out on the L part of the couch. “Yeah..yeah..” she says taking the bowl from Dan as he slides onto the couch next to her.

 

“And I’ll take this…” he reaches over and snatches the remote skillfully from Amy’s hands which causes her to pout at Dan, “Don’t give me that face, you made me fucking watch ‘Dirty Dancing’ last week” he rolls his eyes at her as she

 

Amy hits his shoulder, “That is a great movie and that fact that you’ve never seen it is completely revolting..” she huffs out at him as he scrolls through the television guide.

 

“Speaking of revolting..” Dan grabs his phone out of his pocket, “What is up with this text you sent me last night?” he says confused as he reads Amy’s message aloud.

 

“

Dan reads off with a smirk and looks back down at Amy who shrugs her shoulders, “Isn’t it obvious?” she states obviously.

 

“I can’t stand her and her pregnant ass anymore..” Amy huffs out and runs a hand through her hair, “It’s like Sophie can’t do anything fucking wrong in their eyes when she literally dropped out of college and ended up pregnant..” she vents in frustration.

 

“It’s probably just them pitying her Ames..they know that having kids can fuck everything up so they’re probably just trying to be nice so she doesn’t feel as bad..” Dan shrugs his shoulders as he takes a break from scrolling with the remote.

 

Amy rolls her eyes, “Do you need a drink?” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively which causes Amy to roll her eyes and slap his chest.

 

“No, I need to stop drinking so much..” she rolls her eyes at herself, “I don’t need to become an alcoholic before I hit senior year.,” she says with a sigh which causes Dan to laugh at her.

 

A moment of silence falls across the room for a few minutes as Amy leans her head against Dan’s shoulder with a small smile on her face.

 

“Dan..” Amy says snapping into realization as she removes her head from his shoulder and slowly moving away from him, “What is it Ames?” he says with a worried look on his voice.

 

She plays with her hands nervously, avoiding his concerned gaze thinking if she doesn’t look it’ll eventually go away.

 

She was wrong, he only continued to stare even harder.

 

“Dan what are we?” Amy says looking back up into his eyes, “One second I’m laying on you then the next were teasing each other and...I’m just so lost with all of this.” she admits.

 

Dan looks at Amy and falls into a deep laugh, “Oh Amy...Oh, sweet little Amy..” he grabs Amy’s tense hands as she looks him up and down in confusion. “What?” she says defensively as she avoids his eyes.

 

“You know I like you right?” he says with a bright smile that somewhat relieves Amy’s nervous energy, “You do?” she says somewhat flattered but somewhat taken aback as Dan wraps an arm around her and pulls her in tighter against his body.

 

Dan smirks and takes ahold of Amy’s chin and tilts it up slightly then leans forward pressing his lips against Amy’s. The kiss takes Amy a few seconds to realize what’s happening but ultimately she leans forward and snakes her hand on his neck as she deepens the kiss.

 

Dan breaks away from the kiss and smirks at a blushing Amy, “I think it’s safe to say I like you..” Dan says shrugging his shoulders at Amy.

 

“So Princess, do you wanna be my girlfriend?” he says grabbing Amy’s hands and playing with her silky hair. She looks into his eyes and nods her while containing her grin.

 

“Yeah..I’ll be your girlfriend..” she says wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a small peck on his lips.

* * *

  


“I cannot believe that were actually here at a baby shower for Sophie..” Sue says in disbelief as they walk around the large living room of Amy’s house. Amy rolls her eyes and flattens her denim dress, “Why would you say that?” she says on the verge of laughter.

 

“If Sophie is with someone for longer than a week, there’s a good chance she’ll end up pregnant..” she shrugs her shoulders. “At the rate, her and Evan were going I’m surprised that my parents didn’t catch the hint.,” she says sipping her water.

 

Sue fixes her hair bun and the two stand in a corner separated from the crowd of guests gushing over Sophie and her eight months pregnant belly.

 

“Promise me one thing..” Sue says as they stare at the crowd in disgust, “What?” Amy says looking at Sue.

 

“That you and Dan wait till after Grad School to have a kid, I refuse to be friends with a teen pregnancy victim.,” Sue says eyeing Amy up and down with narrowed eyes.

 

Amy scoffs and looks around nervously, “Can you keep your voice down-the house is filled with nosy family members..” Amy warns Sue as she grabs her friends wrist and leads her out of the living room and towards the stairs.

 

Amy turns towards Sue with gritted teeth and looks around, “Why would you say that- there is nothing going on between Dan and I..” Amy whispers through gritted teeth. “Jesus Christ Amy, it’s not like I’m your father or anything..” Sue says with a smile.

 

Before Amy could respond her dad walks past them, “Hey Girls!” he greets them which causes a shriek to run through her body, “Hey daddy.” she greets him with a warm smile.

 

“Are you two girls having fun?” Mr. Brookheimer raises an eyebrow at both Amy and Sue who exchange a look and both nod enthusiastically. “We're having a blast!” Sue lies with a thin smile.

 

Amy’s father smiles and makes his way back into the living room.

 

“Look..” Amy narrows her eyes at Sue, “Dan and I have been

dating and while it’s going very well...I can’t afford to fuck everything up by telling my parents.” she shakes her head.

 

“With Sophie being knocked up...I may not be able to date until I’m 35.” Amy says dramatically to Sue who nods her head in agreement, “I understand..” she holds her hands up in agreement.

 

“Thank you..” Amy says in relief as she rubs her arm tiredly.

 

“You really do like him though huh?” Sue says with a teasing whisper which causes Amy to release a somewhat embarrassed sigh as her cheeks slightly blush,

 

“Is it that obvious?” she says as she slowly pictures Dan’s perfect face.

* * *

 

Junior Year; 2014

 

“C’mon Ames, I’m sick and tired of studying..let’s take a break..” Dan whines as Amy paces her room back and forth.

 

“No Dan, I need to ace this test or else I kiss Harvard and Yale goodbye and settle for a shitty school with no potential..” she turns around and talks with her hands, “Please just ask the question,” she says turning back around and continuing her pace.

 

Dan releases a deep sigh, “Fine..” he huffs out and grabs the practice booklet,

 

“In what year did the collapse of the USSR take place and name a reason why.”

 

Amy thinks to herself and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear nervously as she slides her hands together, “The USSR collapsed in the year of 1989 and it happened because the Berlin Wall fell and East Germany’s government collapsed shortly after President Raegen left.” Amy expertly says and turns towards Dan with a smirk.

 

“Perfect. You nailed it.” Dan says as he closes the book and throws it back against Amy’s pink comforter. “Now let’s take a break..” he suggests pulling Amy onto the bed who lets out a giggle.

 

Amy sits up as she lands on the bed, “I’m sorry..but shouldn’t you be studying as well?” she drums her fingers on the book, “I already did..” he snakes his hand around Amy’s waist and pulls her in and against his lips.

 

Amy smirks against his lips, “I don’t believe that..” she whispers against his lips and pulls away from kissing him.

 

“I don’t believe you actually let me come in here..” Dan says gesturing to Amy’s room, “Gotta say, Ames, it’s a little hot that you’re losing your Princess persona..” he says attaching his lips to her neck.

 

“That was never a thing..” she rolls her eyes as Dan trails his lips against Amy’s neck.

 

Amy bites her bottom lip to prevent herself from making an embarrassing noise, “Dan..don’t leave a mark..” she says shutting her eyes, “The last thing I need is for my parents to see..” Amy protests to a pouting Dan.

 

“Ames, just tell them..” Dan shrugs off Amy’s nervousness, “We already told my parents..” Dan points to himself, “Dan..you don’t get it.” she slinks herself away from him and ends up on the other side of the bed.

 

“Well if we tell them, then it would be a lot easier because I wouldn’t have to sneak around on eggshells around this house..” Dan motions to Amy’s locked door.

 

“But if we tell them then my dad will assume that we’ve had sex and next thing you know he’ll drag me to the doctor for a pregnancy test and he’ll shoot you on site,” Amy says rubbing her temples.

 

“Well newsflash, we haven’t had sex yet so don’t worry about breaking Daddy’s heart about that one..” Dan rolls his eyes and comforts Amy with sarcasm.

 

Amy rolls her eyes and cocks her neck to the side at Dan, “Are you seriously trying to have

argument again?” she says with anger rising in her voice.

 

“Well we’ve had it enough times, I’d rather not..” Dan retorts back to Amy.

 

Amy stands up from her bed, “I’m not going to explain myself again..” she says angrily and throws his sweater at him which he skillfully catches. “You can leave now..” she says avoiding his eyes and plops herself into her desk chair.

 

Dan huffs out a sigh of annoyance and makes his way towards the door, “See you later Ames..” he says releasing somewhat of a sigh as he exits the room. Amy rolls her eyes and silently thank god that the house was empty and that no one was present to hear their embarrassing argument.

  


The following few days the young couple avoided each other which ultimately affected Amy’s mood more than she believed it would. In her mind, she thought she was perfectly fine-better even, but everyone else knew something else was wrong with her.

* * *

 

One day after school, she slammed the front door of her house and angrily stormed up the steps directly to her room.

 

She angrily throws her phone on her bed and slides out of her private school uniform into her PINK sweatpants and a long tee shirt. Without thinking twice she grabs the Hersheys Drops resting under her pillow and slides into her bed sheets.

 

“Jesus Christ, be louder why don’t you.” she hears an annoying voice criticize her loudness as they open her bedroom door.

 

She rolls her eyes and hastily wipes her tear, “Leave me alone Sophie..” Amy says barely recognizing her sad whimper that has taken over her voice.

 

She hears the door close, “I would but you woke Giselle up with your diva fit..” Sophie claims as she inches closer towards Amy’s bed.

“Are you

Sophie says incredulously as Amy turns her body away from Sophie and covers her face, “No. Now leave me the fuck alone..” Amy orders her sister.

 

She hears Sophie released an annoyed sigh,

 

“Jesus fucking Christ Amy..are you ?”

 

Amy’s body bolts up from the bed, “God no!” she says disgusted, “I’d never..” she shakes her head embarrassed and closes her eyes, “I’m nothing like you..” Amy waves her off.

 

“Don’t you have a child to take care of?” Amy says with a roll of her eyes, “I put her back down after your Cher type freakout..” Sophie says with a sigh and sits down on Amy’s bed.

 

Amy crosses her arms and keeps her gaze fixated on the wall,

 

“Is this about Danny Egan?” she says leaning forward with interest, “Did he profess his love for you, are you two screwing already?” she says with interest high in her voice.

 

Amy feels her face flush with embarrassment, “No! Okay no!” she yells with her hand flying around.

 

“Now can you please just..” Amy’s voice collapses along with her throat and seconds later she’s sobbing her eyes out.

 

Amy’s face scrunches up in confusion as Amy’s cries grow louder and more hysterical, “Oh Amy sweetheart, don’t cry..it’s not a good look on you..” Sophie gives her sobbing sister a pouting look.

 

The comment alone makes Amy fall into an even deeper bout of sobs, “He’s going to leave me..” she screams out into the pillow.

 

“He’s going to dump me for that fucking tramp...Brie!” she stumbles upon her sobs, “All because I’m not ready to sleep with him yet..” she protests in anger as she throws herself against her pillow.

 

Sophie stares at her sister in shock,

 

“All of this because you’re too nervous to sleep with him?” Sophie says with an annoyed look on her face, “Jesus Christ Amy, what’s the worst that could happen?” she shrugs her shoulders.

 

Amy gives her sister a deadpan look which causes her to catch on to the irony of her comments,

“Wait.,” Sophie says pausing to release a small chuckle,

 

“Am I the reason that you’re too scared to have sex?” she says raising an eyebrow at Amy who shrinks in her bed.

 

Amy hastily wipes her tears, “I mean..yeah.” she states ashamed, “It’s just, I’m not ready to be subjected to that possibility..” Amy says avoiding Sophie’s gaze.

 

“Christ Amy, it’s just sex- it’s no big deal..” she says shrugging Amy’s embarrassment off, “I mean...it’s weird at first but

it gets really fun.,” Sophie says as her mind wanders elsewhere.

 

“Plus if you keep avoiding it because of me-

Sophie says with a shudder and a bite of her bottom lip.

 

Amy tucks her hair behind her ears, “Sophie, this is all easy for you to say because you don’t mind what people think of you..” Amy says giving her sister a stern glare.

 

“I want to be important one day.” Amy points to herself, “I want to-”

 

“Be a virgin for the rest of your life it sounds like..”

 

Amy rubs her temples, “You’re not making me feel any better about myself..” she says sadly,

 

“Sorry I didn’t come in here and tell you about the whimsical and wonderful ways of sex!” Sophie says annoyed, “But if you want to be in a relationship, stop thinking about every little thing so fucking much.” she stands up from Amy’s bed.

 

Amy sits and actually ponders her sister’s words as her sister exits the room with an incoherent comment and the slam of the door.

 

Her mind ultimately begins to believe Sophie’s comments about her needing to calm the fuck down-but then she beats herself up for even giving her sister the benefit of being right.

 

Amy reaches for her phone and hesitantly unlocks the screen with her passcode. She scrolls her way through the phone and quickly dials Dan number and brings the phone up to her ear.

 

She lays further back on her bed and rolls over to her side and faces the wall as she listens to the phone ring over and over again. She moves her blonde hair out of her eyes and clenches her hand as she waits for Dan to answer.

 

“Hello?” she hears a familiar voice say.

She freezes and tenses up when she hears his familiar voice on the other end of the phone,

 

“It’s me..” she says embarrassed by the humiliation in her voice.

 

She hears him release an annoyed huff, “Are you still pissed off at me?”

 

“Not as much as I once was..” she says raising her eyebrow, “I just had some time to think about us and everything..”

 

“Oh….so now you’re breaking up with me?”

 

Amy’s heart drops, “No, not that! I was going to invite you over for dinner so you could meet my parents..” she says with panic in her voice.

 

“Unless you _want_ to break up..” she hears her voice wobble a bit.

 

“No. I don’t want to break up..” he says defensively, “But Christ Ames, are you sure you want me to meet your parents that's like _marriage_ type shit.” he says with a shit eating grin rested on his face.

 

Amy rolls her eyes, “Don’t make me regret the decision..” she says with a hint of humor in her voice.

 

A few seconds pass, “Dan?”

 

“What is it, Ames?”

 

She takes a deep breath,

 

“I love you.”

* * *

Amy quickly moved around the kitchen placing more plates and cups on the table as her mother finished preparing the salad.

 

“Honey! Everything looks perfectly fine..” her mother comforts her.

 

Her dad saunters into the kitchen an plops down into the seat at the table, “Amy, relax I swear you’re going to be the youngest person to ever have a heart attack!” her father says with a chuckle.

 

“You’re just bringing a friend over, it’s no big deal..” her father waves off with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

Amy bites her bottom lip and gives her mom a panicked look. She told her mom ahead of time that this particular friend just so to be a boy that she just so happened to have been dating.

 

“Actually Daddy-”

 

The doorbell rings throughout the house sending a jolt of energy down Amy’s spine. “I’ll go get it..” Amy exits the kitchen quickly and makes her way towards the front door. She looks around and opens the front door revealing Dan.

 

“Hey Princess..” he greets her with a large smirk as he steps into the house.

 

“Hi.,” she says nervously as she eyes him up and down. He’s wearing dark washed jeans and a classic baseball tee-

Amy nervously grabs his hand, “Please just don’t be like

she pleads him with big eyes as they make their way towards the kitchen. “Trust me, I know how to act Princess..” he comforts her with a smug smirk.

 

When they enter the kitchen she immediately feels a wash of nausea hit her, “Mom, Dad..this is Dan.” she says nervously. Her mother places the last bowl on the table and saunters over to the both of them.

 

“Danny Egan! It’s so nice to meet you,” she says giving Dan a big smile and a hug. Amy clears her throat and narrows her eyes at her mom,

 

“It’s just Dan mom.” Amy corrects her mother annoyed.

 

Mr. Brookheimer’s head seems to be spinning cause he’s at loss for words, “Daniel Egan.” he gives Dan a stern glare and gives him a rough handshake.

 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Brookheimer,” Dan says still remaining confident.

 

After a few awkward minutes of introduction, they all sit around the table and begin to dig into the dinner of Caesar Salad, bread rolls, and grilled chicken.

 

“So you two…” her mother starts off with a smile, “How long have you two been seeing each other?”.

 

Dan smiles at Amy as she keeps her eyes fixated on her plate, “Uhh I’d say a month.” Amy lies through her teeth and looks up to give Dan a knowing look.

 

Mr.Brookherimer looks at both Dan and Amy and rolls his eyes as he sees Dan give Amy a small smile.

 

“So Dan, what are your college plans?” Mr. Brookheimer says leaning back in his seat, Dan clears his throat.

 

“I’d like to go to a four-year college preferably Harvard or Yale, study politics or business-”

 

“Oh well Amy isn’t interested in either of _those_ schools..” her father gives Dan an unimpressed smirk as Amy keeps her eyes on the table. Amy grabs her water and takes a sip.

 

“Well, I would be shocked if they weren’t interested in her.” Dan says offering her parents a smile, “She’s one of the most intelligent girls I’ve met..” Dan says uncharacteristically sweetly.

 

Amy feels her face flush with embarrassment at Dan’s compliment.

 

“Well, that’s sweet!” Mrs. Brookheimer exclaims in happiness towards the young couple, “Aren’t they adorable?” her mother looks to her father for his take.

 

Mr.Brookheimer eyes Dan up and down and clears his throat, and a few more uncomfortable minutes of silence fell through which was interrupted by Mrs. Brookheimer gushing over Sophie and her child.

 

Amy feels Dan’s hand snake under the table and pats her thigh gently which causes her to turn her head towards him.

 

“So Daniel..” Mr. Brookheimer clears his throat,

 

“What age did you lose your virginity?”

 

Amy chokes on her water and whips her head towards her dad embarrassed, “Dad!” she shrieks out embarrassed, “You don’t have to answer that..” Amy says to a surprised Dan.

 

“Jerry..” Amy’s mother comes to Dan’s defense,

 

“You think after Sophie I need another daughter running around pregnant?” Mr. Brookheimer says as if it’s obvious and leans across the table angrily.

 

Amy feels her face blushed heavily in red and she puts her face in her hands ashamed of her father’s behavior.

 

“Dad, please stop.” Amy pleads her father with a trembling look.

 

Dan quickly rubs Amy’s hand, “No, no...it’s okay.” Dan forces a fake smile to both of Amy’s parents.

“I actually haven’t had any sex yet-my parents raised me to believe in no sex till marriage,” Dan says throwing a confident smirk to Mr.Brookheimer who is taken aback by Dan’s reveal.

 

A feeling of shock runs through Amy’s body as she watches Dan charm her mother with his bright smile and makes her father sick to his stomach-all at the same time.

 

She knows he's lying his fucking face off.

* * *

Senior Year; 2015

 

“Thanks for helping me sneak out of my house tonight,” Amy says slurring over her words as she leans into Sue as they sit on the couch in the middle of the party.

 

The two friends were currently at an end of finals party thrown by one of Dan’s popular’s friends with the dress code of costuming.

 

So, she somehow convinced Sue to join her at the party and was surprised when Sue agreed to it and came dressed up as a witch.

 

“No problem Amy-but you should slow down on those drinks..” Sue suggests to a loose Amy. Amy runs her hand through her straight hair and fixes her leopard print bra top.

 

Amy decided to ditch her casual, usual costume of a cat and actually put in the effort of going as Shania Twain and wearing an exact replica of her iconic ‘That Don’t Impress Me Much’ leopard outfit.

 

Amy giggles and takes another sip of the drink, “Why?” she says with a large smirk on her face, “This is the first time that I’ve

gone out to party in my entire high school experience, excuse me for wanting to have fun..” she shrugs her shoulders and takes another lasting sip of the drink.

 

The basement of the house is shelter to at least twenty five other seniors who were either drinking, dancing, or smoking. Amy looked over to the other side of the room and saw him in conversation with one of his friends.

 

“You are staring at Dan so hard Amy..” Sue teases an intoxicated Amy.

 

Amy bites her bottom lip,

 

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Amy uncharacteristically gushes to a confused Sue who just laughs at her friend.

 

Amy smirks and twirls a strand of her hair on her finger, “How many drinks have you had?” Sue asks concerned, Amy giggles.

 

“A few..” she says standing up from the couch and making her way towards the counter with alcohol, “But I’m getting another one..” she says over her shoulder and makes her way towards the counter with bottles of liquor.

 

Amy grabs the large vodka bottle and pours herself a large amount in the red solo cup. She sizes the amount and begins to pour some more liquor in the cup but it comes to a stop when a hand takes away the bottle.

 

“What the hell?” she says in protest at the action, she turns her head and sees a smirking Dan.

 

“Listen here Princess, I don’t need you getting alcohol poisoning before you hit college..” he says grabbing the bottle and twisting the lid back on.

 

Amy scoffs at Dan and runs her hand up and down his arm,

 

“I like it when you’re controlling..” she teases him with a whisper in his ear. She watches as Dan tenses up and looks around the room,

 

“Christ Ames, how much have you had to drink?” Dan says with concern flicking in his eyes, “If I had known you were going to be acting like fucking Britney Spears during her meltdown I wouldn’t have told you..” he says worriedly.

 

Amy rolls her eyes and she pouts her lips, “I may have had a drink or _two"_ she shrugs off as she takes another sip of the liquor.

 

“More like five..” Sue says approaching the two which causes Amy to narrow her eyes at her friend.

 

Dan releases a deep sigh, “I haven’t drunk much-I’ll just take you home..” Dan grabs Amy’s hand and talks quietly to avoid making a scene. Sue scoffs at the idea, “Are you stupid?” she asks with wide eyes,

 

“If you drop Amy off at home then her parents will murder her and _then_ her father will murder you..” Sue points at Dan who rolls his eyes when he realizes Sue is right.

 

Dan nods and looks at an intoxicated Amy who was her arms wrapped around his waist, “I guess I’ll just go home with Dan..” Amy interjects looking up at Dan with a bright smile.

 

Dan and Sue exchange a look,

 

“Fine. My parents aren’t home today so it’ll be easier..” he says annoyed, “What time is it?” Dan asks Sue who slides out her phone.

 

“It’s 11:12 pm..” Sue informs Dan who sits up from leaning against the counter, “Alright Shania Twain -concert’s over..” Dan says grabbing ahold of a wobbly Amy who laughs.

 

“You know I can sing all of her song’s right?” she says as Sue grabs Amy’s purse and coat from the couch,

 

“I bet you can Ames..” Dan says holding back his laughter from Amy’s latest confession as he grabs his car keys.

 

Dan quickly grabs ahold of Amy’s hands and makes his way towards the staircase with a drunk Amy and Sue trailing behind with Amy’s items. They quickly and discreetly say their goodbyes and make their way up the steps as quickly as possible.

 

They exit the house and make their way towards Dan’s parked silver Audi. Dan transfers Amy into Sue’s arms so she can help Amy get into the passenger seat as he slides into the driver's seat.

 

Once Sue gets a perky Amy strapped into the car seat she makes her way towards the driver's seat window.

 

“Text me when you make it to your house-just don’t let her do anything she’ll regret in the morning..” Sue says crossing her arms as Dan nods along,   


“Don’t worry as soon as we get home she’ll be knocked out asleep.,” he says twisting the key in the ignition causing the engine of the car to come alive.

 

Sue gives Dan a pointed look and cocks her head to the side which Dan catches up on,

 

“I know I seem like a douchebag but I’m not that much of one..” he defends himself and looks over to Amy who plays with her leopard cape absentmindedly.

 

“At least when it comes to her..” he admits which causes Sue to step away from the car, “Take care of her..” she waves them off and Dan gives her a slight wave.

 

Dan pulls away from the house and drives off the property in a quick motion,

 

“Can we drive with the top down?” Amy says with a large smile, Dan shakes his head at Amy.

 

“No Ames, even though you're blasted right now you don’t need to look it..” he says keeping his eyes on the road ahead as he makes his way towards his house.

 

Amy giggles and turns to her side in the seat, “You’re a million times hotter when you’re commanding..” she smirks to Dan who makes his way onto the empty freeway.

 

“Ames..you’re not going to remember any of this tomorrow.,” he warns her as her hand flies towards his arm and strokes it up and down suggestively.

 

Amy sits back in her seat and quietly remains silent for a few minutes as he exits the freeway in a few minutes and takes a left turn.

 

“That’ll be a shame-I had such high hopes for us tonight though..” she leans over and whispers dramatically which sends a shiver down his spine as he turns into the row of large houses.

 

He continues his focus on driving down the familiar street as Amy smirks suggestively at him.

 

He knew that Amy was hinting at having sex with him but the thing was that she very, very drunk and something about that didn’t seem right-especially since she was still a virgin.

 

They furthest they had gone was both of them going down on each other but they haven’t actually sealed the deal yet. It wouldn’t be his first time, but it would be hers.

 

He pulled into his familiar parking lot and opened the garage door with the button. Pulling into the garage he managed to keep his focus for the next few minutes and quickly shut off the engine as he parked.

 

“You’re so lucky my parents aren’t here..” Dan shakes his head as he exits his car and walks over to the passenger side to retrieve Amy.

 

Amy wraps her arms around Dan’s waist, “I know right..” she says with a smile. He ushers her into the house after he opens the door and closes the garage door.

 

“Head upstairs..I’ll get you some water and Advil..” Dan says rubbing his temples as he makes his way towards the kitchen.

 

He watches as Amy makes her way up the grand staircase giggling to herself and turns to the kitchen after she saunters with a wobble into his bedroom.

 

He grabs a cold water bottle from the fridge along with some Advil and quickly texts Sue that they made it to his house in one piece. After he takes a small sip of water from a glass himself.

 

He trudges himself up to his bedroom and opens the door revealing a quiet room and a light on in the bathroom.

 

“Ames..” he calls out for his drunken girlfriend and places the water and Advil bottle on his bedside table.

 

He slides off his shirt and his pants and steps into a pair of his grey sweatpants, “Ames, c’mon so you can get to bed..” he calls out for her tired as he leans against his pillows.

 

“I don’t wanna go to sleep.,” she says entering the room with only his football jersey on. He shoots up from the bed with his eyes glued to Amy’s body as she saunters over to him.

 

“Jesus Fucking Christ.,” he says feeling himself grow in his pants as Amy slides onto the bed and presses her lips against his neck.

 

He feels the smirk forming on her lips as she runs her hands across the crotch of his sweatpants and palms him gently which sends a shiver through her body. “I knew you’d like it..” she teases him as she bites down on his earlobe.

 

“Amy..” he grabs ahold of her body as she leans their bodies against the bed and she’s on top of him.

 

“Ames..” he tries to stop her once again, “Amy stop.,” he says distinctively which causes Amy to remove her lips from Dan’s neck.

 

“What?” she says with annoyance in her voice.

 

“We are not having sex tonight.” he says to her with a firm tone which causes her to climb off of him, “Not when you’re drunk and throwing yourself on me..” he tells her as she crosses her arms.

 

“Am I not sexy enough?” she says with an accusing tone, “Is this not enough for you?” she says with tears welling in her eyes. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, “Jesus Christ, No Ames..” he says grabbing her hand.

 

He pulls her into his arms, “We can’t do it like this..you being so fucking drunk out of your mind..” he says looking into her blue eyes.

 

She nods her head and shrinks in his arms,

 

“You’re right.,” she admits ashamed, he smiles and places a small peck on her lips. “I know I am,” he says with a smug look. He reaches over her and grabs the water bottle and Advil, “Take this so..you’ll wake up in the morning feeling like shit if you don’t..” he warns her.

She takes the water and pill bottle from his hands.

 

She swallows two pills and a swig of water graciously and leans against Dan’s bare chest.

 

“Dan..?” she says after they’ve turned off the lights and decided it was bedtime.

 

“Yeah Ames?” he says opening his eyes for a slight moment.

 

“I love you..” she admits sheepishly,

 

“I love you too Ames..” he strokes her shoulder as she falls fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

 

“You told me to come over?” Dan asks confused as Amy opens the front door of her house revealing Dan in a plaid shirt and jeans.

 

Amy nods excitedly and bites her bottom lip as she grabs his hand and pulls him into her house.

 

“No one is home and I just got this..” she says holding up a manila envelope with her name and address neatly printed on it. Dan’s eyes widen at the sight of the envelope.

 

“Is this it?” he says pointing at the envelope and Amy nods excitedly, “I know I told my parents I’d wait but...I’m just so damn nervous,” she admits tapping her fingernails on the envelope.

 

Dan and Amy share a look as they realize that they’ve walked all the way up the stairs to Amy’s room.

 

They enter Amy’s room and Dan takes the envelope from a shaking Amy as she sits in her desk chair. “Do you want to open this?” he says offering the envelope towards her.

 

She shakes her head, “I don’t know Dan..this could literally change my life.” she says pointing at the envelope. “I just...I wanna get into this school

fucking bad..” she admits with big eyes.

 

Dan gives her a smirk, “If they let you in, great.” he smirks at her, “But if they don’t let you in..then fuck them.” he encourages her.

 

“You are fucking amazing and if they can't see that-then fuck them."

 

 “Fine..” she rolls her eyes at him, “Just open it..” she orders him as she looks at the envelope.

 

Dan smirks at her and rips open the envelope as Amy nervously taps her foot. He pulls out the paper and clears his throat as he eyes skim through the paragraphs on the paper.

 

Amy puts her hands together nervously and looks up at him with big eyes as he remains silent for a minute.

 

Dan looks back at her and back at the paper,

 

“You got into Harvard!” he throws his hands in the air,

 

“Are you serious?!” her eyes grow in disbelief as her heart stops.

 

“You got in!” he envelops her in his arms and lifts her off the ground.

 

They stand still for a moment with Amy lifted in Dan’s arms and Dan with a grip around Amy’s waist. For a brief moment, Dan somehow wishes for them to be enveloped in this position forever.

 

Once he feels his arms get tired he slides Amy back down onto the ground he gives her a warm smile which she returns as she looks up at him. Out of impulse Amy surges forward and places her lips against Dan’s.

 

They stand still for a moment as they slowly yet passionately move their lips together in a slow motion and Amy stands on her tip toes and wraps her arms around his neck. He feels a slight moan from Amy against his lips as he runs his hands up and down the side of her body.

 

He feels her hands roam his chest and slightly pushes his chest, “Get on the bed..” Amy says against his lips. Dan silently obeys and pulls her against his body and brings her down on the bed which causes her to release a muffled shriek.

 

Their lips meet again as Dan quickly unbuttons his shirt and he’s left shirtless on the bed as Amy lifts her shirt over her head leaving her in her black lace bra. He feels himself growing in his pants as Amy quickly removes her leggings and underwear and throws them across the room.

 

He feels in the insecurity bubbling inside of Amy and he breaks away from the kiss, “You look beautiful..” he consoles her as he places a kiss on her rosy cheek.

 

She blushes as he begins to remove his pants and boxers. He returns his lips to hers and soon they’re kissing one another with passion and lust. Amy feels her heart racing as her mind finally catches up with her body’s actions.

 

“Do you have a condom..?” Dan says pressing his lips against Amy’s neck. She stifles out a moan and points towards her nightstand and throws her head back in content as he sucks her flesh.

 

Dan quickly reaches for the nightstand and grabs the condom wrapper. He quickly flips them over so Amy’s on her back and he’s hovering above her and he expertly slides the condom onto his erect penis.

 

Amy’s breathing slows down as she watches Dan pinch the tip, “Are you ready?” he says asking Amy who makes direct eye contact with him.

 

Amy releases a deep breath and nods as he prepares himself at her slick entrance. She reaches up around his neck and brings his head down so their lips are connected once again.

 

He grabs ahold of her waist and plunges himself into her womanhood.

 

“Fuck!” she exclaims against his lips and throws her head back in pleasure.

 

Dan slowly stops his pumping and looks at Amy for assurance, “I’m..fine.” she stumbles out, “It hurts a little bit...I’m fine..” she assures him. He nods and buries his head in the crook of her neck as he picks back up on pumping in and out of her.

 

Amy’s breathing becomes ragged and muffled as she runs her hands up and down Dan’s back.

 

Amy throws her leg around Dan’s waist pulling his body in closer to hers which gives him more access to her womanhood.

 

There’s a brief period when the feeling of pain is slowly but surely changed with the feeling of pleasure. Dan is positive that she’s feeling pleasure more than pain when he hears a combination of moans and giggles coming from her mouth.

 

Dan peppers his lips from her neck down to her breast and after returns his lips to hers. “That feels-" Amy moans loudly as she feels her body climbing towards an orgasm.

 

“I love you..” Dan says as he looks into Amy’s eyes.

 

“I love you too.,” she says as he pumps into her yet again.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Shortly after graduating high school, Amy was enrolled at Harvard along with Sue and Dan was enrolled at Yale University and the two of them

decided to break up due to the logic of a high school romance not lasting further than college.

 

Neither dared to admit to the other that they were both devastated by the break-up due to the fact that they both handled it in different ways.

 

Amy threw herself into her work with Sue keeping her sane while Dan threw himself into any girl that found him attractive to fill the void in his heart that Amy doesn’t even realize she created.

 

Every now and then they briefly speak to one another due to the fact that they want to at least remain friends due to the major impact they’ve had on one another’s lives.

 

It’s not until one day Amy is sitting at a bar with Sue drinking some hard liquor to get through the stress that came with being a senior in college.

 

Sue, (her best friend since the third grade) was currently on a mission to convince her friend that it was time for her to get back onto the dating scene which Amy quickly shrugged off because ‘Relationships give false hope’.

 

Amy and Sue continued drinking and chatting to one another about literally any and everything under the sun.

 

“Hey Princess..” she hears a familiar voice speak behind her which causes a surge of confusion and nostalgia to run through Amy’s body.

 

She turns around and is met by none other than Dan Egan, and she has to admit

“Oh my god, Dan?” she says not believing her eyesight, “What...are you doing here?” she says earning a smirk from Sue.

 

Dan claps his hands, “I’m visiting a friend from high school..” he shrugs his shoulders and puts his hands in his coat pocket.

 

Amy’s eyes widen, “Oh really? Who is it...I haven’t recognized anyone-”

 

Sue cuts her off with a knowing look,

 

“Well you two, have a lovely evening..” Sue grabs her items and stands up from the table giving Amy a pointed smirk.

 

Amy watches as Sue exits the bar leaving her and Dan alone for the first time in years, “I’m sorry Ames, I didn’t know she was gonna pull that..” Dan says pointing at the door which causes Amy to smile.

 

“It’s no big deal..” she waves it off, “You can sit though..” she motions to the booth. Dan smiles at her and removes his coat as he slides into the other side of the booth.

 

“So, what has the marvelous Danny Egan been up to?”Amy leans forward with interest and somewhat of a big smile on her face.

 

From that moment on Dan and Amy were laughing with one another sharing tales from their current lives and shaking their head with shame at old high school stories that were brought up.

 

They end up staying until the bar closes and together they stumble out of the bar and into the cold Massachusetts air.

 

Dan is tempted more than ever to kiss Amy and runs his hands through her long blonde hair but he knows that friends don’t do that to one another.

 

But little does Dan know is that Amy wants to kiss him as well and run her hands up and down his arms like old times but

Sadly, they don’t kiss at the end of the night outside of the bar.

 

But a few months later when they’re reunited at a mutual friend’s wedding…

 

Well, you can guess what happened then.

 

It’s a win and he’ll take it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to comment and give kudos!  
> I appreciate them all so much!


End file.
